I Love the Way You Lie in My California King Bed pt 1
by gypsyspirit007
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple physical relationship. A means to forget. So how did Haruhi get to this point? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**HIIIIIII. I'm gypsyspirit007 and I'll be your guide this evening. **

**This fic is based on three of Rihanna's songs which I have listened to and have had this bunny rabbit of a story jumping in Mr. Brain. **

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR RIHANNA! Just a laptop and a Rihanna CD.**

**WARNING: This is a depressing fic in which Haruhi is abused by Kyouya. It has assault, forced miss-carriage, and fires and violence. If you can't handle it, then please don't read. I'm not in the mood to be cussed out because some parent let their kid read this and now they have nightmares.**

**Any-Whose- it…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

'It's just sex.' At least that's what Haruhi Fujioka kept telling herself when this all started…

'When this all started…'

Haruhi looked down at the photograph she had in her hand. Slightly torn and wrinkled from her constant looking. The photograph was four years old. It had been taken in the spring at the end of her freshmen year; at a party hosted for Mori and Hunny for their graduation.

It was a picture of the Host Club. The last one to ever be taken with all of them together. All smiles and hopes. She was frowning in the picture. Not because of anything the twins did, but because of the decision she had to make, the same decisions that got her to this moment.

She sighed at the memories….

It had been a very formal event (surprise, surprise) and so everyone who usually had business with the Host Club, as well as close family and friends, were dressed to the nines and were more or less proving exactly how rich, or in some cases (Kyouya) how influential they were.

Haruhi sighed as she watched everything progress around her. Ever since Éclair came to the school and started spending time with Tamaki Haruhi has been feeling increasingly more and more alone. Sure people were around her, (she did live in a city) but she felt out of place. Especially now.

Grabbing a glass of champagne she walked to a far table in a corner, politely shrugging off the fan-girls as she made her way. When she made it to the table she sat down and downed her glass quickly. She felt a slight tingle from the champagne and decided she liked it. It made her feelings and thoughts that much more blurry.

For the past two weeks since Éclair had arrived Haruhi finally came to terms with her feelings, starting with she is jealous of Éclair and in love with THE Tamaki Suoh. The same Tamaki that had smothered her and annoyed her to no end. Now Haruhi was craving those seemingly innocent hugs.

She sighed as she felt the effects of the champagne start to slip. She was about to go grab another champagne glass when a hand with a flute of champagne appeared before her. "You need to slow down on this stuff. The last thing we need is you drunk and scaring the guests with your commoner ways."

Haruhi scoffed and mumbled, 'damn rich bastard.' She angrily snatched the flute and sipped at it.

Kyouya Otoori sat down next to her and looked to where her eyes were focused. "Why do you let them bother you?" He looked away from Tamaki and Éclair dancing and laughing, and focused back on Haruhi.

Haruhi looked away from Tamaki and finished off her fifth glass of champagne and grabbed a sixth one from a waiter walking around their table.

She looked over the rim of her glass and pretended to be more interested in the contents of her glass more than the contents of the ball room floor. "I don't."

Kyouya scoffed. "Sure you don't. You just drink alcohol excessively for fun."

Haruhi glared at him. "Why don't you just go piss off? I don't wanna deal with you. And I just want to be left alone."

Kyouya fixed Haruhi with an icy glare. "I had a reason for coming over here. Care to find out?"

She didn't respond. Instead she just downed her sixth glass and pointedly looked straight ahead.

Kyouya took it as a green light and got into his business mode. He leaned in close and breathed into her ear, reveling in the fact that when he did this she shivered a little. He whispered, "I know how you feel for Tamaki. I know how you look at Tamaki and Éclair when you think no one is watching. How your eyes glow with envy when he takes her hand and bows low, kissing it. I see how you come to school day after day losing sleep and how you probably haven't eaten anything in a while. You may conceal your feelings from the world but…I AM the Shadow King for a reason. And I may know a way to help you get some sleep tonight."

She turned to him. "How."

Kyouya silently applauded her for her straight forwardness. She didn't even try to deny her feelings. Maybe she was that desperate to forget. Maybe the alcohol was affecting her judgment. Either way, Kyouya wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. He looked into her eyes. "Sleep with me. Forget about Tamaki and sleep with me. For one night forget about everything and feel alive."

She looked at him with a serious, drunken expression on her face then, slowly, a sly smile spread. With a loud laugh she leaned back in her seat and started to chuckle. She leaned her head back against the chair and shook her head from side to side. "Oh, Kyouya-kun, Kyouya-kun, Kyouya-kun. You want to try that slick move again? We both know you will gain nothing from this." She continued to chuckle but stopped suddenly when she felt something press into her thigh.

Kyouya continued to press his pelvis against her thigh to prove his next point. "Oh trust me Haruhi-CHAN. I have MUCH to gain from this experience."

Haruhi scooted slightly over but was pulled back near him when Kyouya pulled her back into her chair. Kyouya looked around to make sure no one was watching and when he was sure no one was paying attention he started to kiss her neck.

Haruhi 'eeped' and leaned away, suddenly very sober. "K-K-Kyouya-senpai, this isn't a good idea. Maybe I should go get some fresh air." He released her and watched her walk away.

Haruhi walked/ran to the nearest balcony and went outside for the much needed cold night air. Walking to the edge she leaned over the railing and breathed deeply. The alcohol was still messing with her but outside it seemed to lighten the dizzying waves. She looked over and noticed a couple in a passionate embrace. She watched for a minute, contemplating the proposition Kyouya just gave her. 'It won't be THAT bad. Kyouya-sempai is cute, not to mention I won't feel alone…..but Tamaki…has Éclair. So what's stopping me?….It's not right. I love Tamaki too much.'

Haruhi turned away from the couple now getting REALLY passionate and walked back inside. She was about to go find Kyouya and decline his 'offer' when a loud tinkling sounded and an abrupt stop in the talking and music happened.

Everyone turned around at the sound and faced the top of the two winding staircases where Tamaki stood with Lady Éclair on his arm and his father standing next to him with a glass in one hand and a microphone in the other. He waited till it was all quiet then he held out an arm to his son.

"I have an announcement to make! My son, Tamaki Suoh, has just asked Lady Éclair of France to be his wife! And she has said yes! Let us now celebrate their wonderful engagement!" Everyone awed and clapped. A few of the Ouran female students started to cry but that was it.

Haruhi felt her whole body go numb as she watched Tamaki receive claps on the back and handshakes from other men as they congratulated him. He smiled and laughed and kept Lady Éclair with him during it all.

Tamaki was laughing at something someone said when he looked down the stairs to see Haruhi standing there looking shell shocked. He locked eyes with her. Tamaki almost gasped at the tears he saw glistening in her eyes. He was about to run down to her when she turned and ran. He just sighed and forced himself to focus back to the people around him.

Haruhi ran around the main hall. She blindly ran until she ran into a solid body. She looked up. "I'm sorry Mori-sempai, I wasn't paying attention. I'm looking for Kyouya-sempai. Do you know where he is?" Mori didn't say anything, instead he pointed to a group of people behind him that seemed to be borderline drunk and laughing.

She thanked Mori and walked to the group. Pushing past the tuxedo adorned men and evening gowned women she made it to the middle of the group and over to Kyouya. She walked over to his side and tugged at his arm a little.

Kyouya felt someone tug at him and figured it was Haruhi. Excusing himself from the boring conversation he was in the middle of with another gentlemen he grabbed Haruhi's hand and pushed his way out of the group. Walking swiftly around the back of the main hall he looked until he found a guest bathroom and pushed Haruhi into the room. He followed her in and locked the door. Listening to the hallway just outside he waited to make sure no one would go near the bathroom to disturb them.

When he had finally come to the sufficient conclusion that no one would be bothering them he turned and looked at Haruhi. He took in her shaken expression and antsy body language. He cleared his throat and waited for her to make eye contact with him. "I assume you have considered my proposition."

Haruhi looked up at his face. It hadn't been a question. It was a simple statement of a fact they both knew. She knew he knew that she had come to a conclusion. Why else would she have dragged him away from the group in such haste? She knew the answer, and by the look of his smirk he knew also.

Haruhi nodded her head slowly. Kyouya looked at her expectantly. "I have considered your proposal Kyouya-sempai, and I accept."

Kyouya was quiet for a moment. Haruhi could feel her nerve slipping as she waited. _'Why did I agree to this? What was I thinking? I was drunk that's all. Maybe if I tell him right now that I've changed my mind maybe he will forget the whole thing!' _She was about to tell him just that when he suddenly clapped his hands together and a smirk crept upon his face.

"Excellent choice Haruhi." He made a move towards her and she instinctively stepped backwards. He took another step and grabbed her chin. She tried to shrink away but he held firm. "Don't worry, I won't deflower you in this bathroom. No. Come to my mansion tonight after the party. I'll call your father and tell him you must sleep over for a club project or something. He'll believe anything I say anyway. I'll have one of my body guards go now and pick you up some suitable evening wear and clothes for tomorrow."

Haruhi was about to protest when he put his finger to her lips. "Shhhh. You've already made a verbal agreement, and since no terms have been discussed on when this should occur I get the right to choose. I choose tonight." Haruhi knew she had lost to the Shadow King and hung her head in submission. Kyouya saw this and sighed. "It's not that bad of an idea, is it? Here. I'll prove to you that even though I am not Tamaki I still have much to offer you physically." With that Kyouya tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

Haruhi was surprised at first but soon she melted into the kiss. Of course this wasn't her first kiss, if you count the kiss Tamaki made her give to that girl during the Christmas ball. Even though it wasn't her first kiss ever, it was her first REAL kiss, and it felt nothing like her first kiss.

Kyouya licked her bottom lip and she sighed. Before she could really get into the kiss though, he stepped back and smirked. "See, told you." He straightened her tie and jacket before straightening his own. When he was done he looked her up and down and noticed that she still looked dazed and had a small blush on her cheeks. He smirked and leaned down to peck her on the cheek. "Meet me outside the front gate at midnight."

With that he opened the door and walked out.

When the door shut Haruhi was shaken out of her reverie. She glanced at the door and only one thought came to mind. _'What have I done'?_ Sighing she sat on the toilet and glanced at her watched and noticed it was 11:30 PM. _'I have thirty minutes to decide if I want to really go through with this.'_

She put her head in her hands and started weighing the pros and cons of the situation. _'On the one hand I'll get to forget about Tamaki-sempai; plus Kyouya is handsome. On the other hand I'll be losing my virginity to a man I don't love or have any feelings for. But if I back out the last minute Kyouya will ruin me financially!'_ Haruhi threw her head back and yelled, "THERE'S NO WINING THIS!"

Right then there was a banging on the door. "Haruhi, are you alright?"

Haruhi sighed, "Yes Mori-sempai. I'm alright." She got up and walked out of the bathroom. Mori watched her with concerned eyes. He could tell something was off. And he knew it had to do with Kyouya.

Haruhi was about to walk away when Mori stopped her. "Haruhi….."

She smiled. "I'm alright Mori-sempai."

He nodded. "I will always be here for you if you need to talk."

She nodded and walked down the hall. She finally made her decision.

**Whelp there is chapter one. Hoped you guys liked. I was thinking of making this a one-shot but then Mr. Brain told me no. IT MUST BE LONGER! So it'll be more chapters. I'll publish a chapter once maybe twice a week**

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Please remember to review. Click the little button…CLICK IT!**

**Ja Ne. - Gypsyspirit007**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well here is chappie number 2! **

**WARNING: LIME!**

**I'm too embarrassed to write a full blown Lemon…Sorry.**

**Have fun reading this and please don't forget….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Haruhi walked down the hall and tried to keep a straight face. She could tell that Mori knew something about her problem but she was thankful he didn't bring it up. She didn't know if she could keep her nerve to go through with her decision if someone tried to talk her out of it.

Getting back to the main ballroom she looked for a waiter. Finding one near the stairs she quickly walked over to the man and shrugged off anyone who grabbed at her. Right as she was about to reach the server a girl stepped in her way, blushing heavily.

"Haruhi-kun….May I have this dance with you?" She looked down at her feet and wrung her hands.

Haruhi lifted her chin. "I'm sorry princess, but I must decline. I'm afraid I'm a little weary and if I dance with you I may cause injury to you, and I couldn't live with that." In the last school year Haruhi had honed her skills to an almost deadly precision.

The girl blushed harder and looked flustered. "Of course Haruhi-kun. How inconsiderate of me. I'm so sorry. Of course you must be tired. I'll leave you alone."

She turned to walk off when Haruhi stopped her. Haruhi sighed to herself. "It's okay princess. Why don't we go to the balcony and talk."

She instantly brightened. "Okay Haruhi-kun!"

Haruhi bowed and let the young lady lead the way. She followed after but not before grabbing two champagne glasses. _'Need all the liquid courage I can get.'_ She followed her with the glasses in hand.

When they reached the balcony the girl sat on the bench and Haruhi sat with her. The girl saw the glasses in Haruhi's hand and grabbed one. "Thanks, I needed one." She sipped at the champagne and Haruhi followed suit.

"So Princess what would you like to talk about?"

The girl blushed and got up. "Haruhi-kun….I've watched you for a long time and I just wanted to say…Out of all the hosts in the club you've got to be the sweetest…..sincerest…most honest one of them all!"

Haruhi just stared at her. The girl continued. "I just wanted to say that I…I…." She threw herself at Haruhi's shocked form and kissed her.

'_Well that's twice I've been kissed today.'_ Before she could gently push the girl off of herself she heard something that she always dreaded.

"EEEEhhhhhh? Haruhi? What's this? Taking advantage of a girl who had been drinking? You dirty dog, you." The girl jumped off Haruhi and ran into the building completely embarrassed and close to tears.

Haruhi sighed. "Guys, did you have to embarrass her like that?"

The twins both shrugged their shoulders. "Eh, wouldn't have been fun the other way."

Kaoru and Hikaru both sat next to Haruhi and Hikaru took her champagne glass and downed it. _'Great. Guess everyone is against me drinking.'_

"Ne, Haruhi, what WERE you doing with that girl?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. She wanted to talk and next thing I know she's kissing me."

The twins both looked at each other and sighed. "Boring. Anyway we came out here to get you for the group photo."

"Group photo?"

"Yea, one of us all before Mori and Hunny-sempai leave for University." They both grabbed Haruhi's arms and dragged her into the ballroom again.

They all walked to the group and started trying to get ready for the photograph. Haruhi was jostled between the twins, both trying to get to the perfect angle to hug her and get their good sides in the photo. Haruhi looked around and saw Tamaki. They made eye contact.

Haruhi felt a stab of pain looking at him with Éclair hanging on his arm and a ring on her finger. She quickly looked away, but not before she thought she saw him still looking at her with sadness.

She glanced at the other side and saw Kyouya. He met her eyes and smirked at her.

She shuddered at the memory of the kiss and blushed…..Big mistake.

"Haruhi….What's that blush for Haruhi? Thinking about that girl you had on your lap earlier?" They started jostling her and she tried to push them off.

Tamaki heard this and frowned. "What's this? My daughter has been doing unspeakable things to a girl?! How could you do that to your father?" He tried to hug her but the twins fended him off.

She looked away when he tried to grab her face. "I'm not, nor have I ever been your daughter." Tamaki stopped and got quiet.

Instead of his usual flailing self he just stopped. He knew by her tone that this was different then a normal rejection. He went back to his spot and looked straight ahead. Barely smiling when Éclair kissed his cheek and squeezed his arm.

Haruhi ignored all this and looked straight ahead. Finally the photographer showed up and they all posed for the photo. After the photo Haruhi looked for Kyouya hoping to just stay near him but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and looked at her watch. 11:50. She sighed. "Well better get going."

She walked to the front door and headed towards the gate. That walk took a while and by the time she got to the gate she was exhausted. She looked around and sighed. No sign of Kyouya. "Well I guess he decided it wasn't worth it and left. Guess I better head home."

"I didn't go against my decision, Haruhi. I'm actually here right on time."

She felt her legs go wobbly as she heard his voice. She turned around and saw him emerge from the shadows. "Shadow King." She mockingly bowed and glared. "Well, we leaving or what?"

Kyouya heard the tension in her voice. "Yes we are." He snapped his fingers twice and two men in black suits walked up and escorted them to a limo.

They each got in the limo and Haruhi scooched to the far end of the seat in the limo. Kyouya left her alone and the ride to his mansion was quiet.

After Half an hour they finally arrived at his mansion. When they arrived, instead of pulling up to the front door the driver pulled around to the back and stopped in front of a small looking two story house. Well small compared to the mansion. It was for sure bigger than her apartment. It could probably fit in the first floor alone.

When the driver opened up her door she looked to Kyouya and he nodded. She got out and stood there staring at the mini mansion. Kyouya walked behind her and put his hand behind her back to guide her into the front door.

They walked into the foyer and Kyouya dismissed his driver and body guards.

When they were alone she turned to him. "What is this place? I've never been here before."

He started walking down the hallway. "This is the guest house and my personal recreational area."

"Recreational?" She started following him.

"Yes. This was built around the time Tamaki and I became friends. My father had it built so that way we would keep out of the way of the staff and his honored guests when Tamaki spent time over here."

"Wow." She had no idea Tamaki used to be more annoying than he was now. "So what do you use it for now?"

He stopped in front of a room. "For my studies and research and for when I have women over."

Haruhi looked at him incredulously.

He sighed. "What, you think you are the first girl I've brought here? I'm the host club vice president. Trust me. I get offered a lot of things." He opened up the room and she stepped inside. It was a huge master bedroom with a California king bed with a dark red canopy and dark red covers and matching pillow cases with black embroidery. Across the bed there was a double door entrance that led out onto a terrace overlooking a Japanese garden.

On the opposite side of the room was a door leading to a master bathroom. She walked slowly in awe into the bathroom. Inside was a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub that could fit six people.

Kyouya walked up behind her and hugged her around the shoulders, putting his chin on the top of her head. "Care to try out the bathtub? Of course you'll have to shower first, but this might help you relax a bit."

She blushed and nodded. "Yea. That might help me clear my head also. I'm still feeling a little fuzzy from the champagne." He nodded and walked to the bathroom door.

"I'll leave you to it then." He closed the door.

After the door snapped shut she sighed in relief. Spinning around she took in everything that was in the bathroom, amazed at the luxuriousness of the room. The walls were a royal blue color with white Fleur de Lis with gold leaf edges making up the trimming on the floor and ceiling. The four towel racks were made out of marble. To Haruhi this room screamed expensive.

Spotting a chair in the corner near the shower she decided to go ahead and get started. Pretty soon she had the shower on and she was washing her hair with the finest smelling shampoo she had ever smelled. She looked at the bottle and noticed that the language wasn't any she could read. She mumbled a 'Damn rich bastard', and continued to wash off.

After she was finished she grabbed a towel off of a nearby rack and paused. She rubbed it against her face marveling at the softness. After rubbing her face against the towel for five minutes she decided that that was enough and wrapped herself with the towel and went to the tub.

She turned it on and waited for it to fill. Noticing that there was a bowel of strawberries on a low table near the tub she went ahead and took a couple.

Finally the tub was filled and she took off the towel and sank into the bath. Sighing as the warm water soothed her body she looked around. Right next to her was a bench in the Jacuzzi tub and on the rim above that was an electric panel with buttons and lights. She pressed a random button and the tub started bubbling and jets started to shoot water. She sat down and sighed in relief, enjoying the water.

She was so focused that she didn't hear the door open, or the sound of someone getting in the tub. She didn't notice anything until she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her toward a warm hard body.

Haruhi squeaked when she looked up and noticed Kyouya holding her to him. That's when she remembered she was naked, and slowly looking down into the water and quickly looking back up she saw that he too was naked. She jumped and quickly moved away from him and pulled her knees up to her chin and held her legs to cover her body.

He chuckled and scooted over to her.

"Why so coy Haruhi. If we are going to sleep together I'm going to see your body anyway, so why should you be embarrassed?"

She looked at him and nodded. "You're right, Kyouya-sempai"

"You don't have to call me sempai tonight. We are going to be together physically. No point in keeping up with formalities, Haruhi."

He put his arm around her shoulder and with his other hand he gently pushed her knees down into her feet were touching the bottom of the tub. He touched her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

Haruhi sighed into the kiss. The kiss soon became more intense and Kyouya pulled her into his lap. Kyouya felt her tense up when she felt his lower region touch her inner thigh. She pulled from the kiss and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kyouya. I don't know if I can do this."

He hugged her and gently stroked her short hair. "It's okay, Haruhi. We will take it slow."

She nodded and turned around, relaxing against him. He reached over to the side and grabbed the bowl of strawberries and started to feed her.

Hkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

After relaxing for thirty minutes Haruhi finally decided to get out of the tub.

Kyouya followed after her and handed her a white robe. Opening the bathroom door he led her back to the main bedroom.

Haruhi could feel herself start to shake at the thought of what they were about to do.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she watched him go to a dresser and pull something out. He walked back to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Haruhi, are you ready for this?"

She nodded and turned to him. He untied her robe and pushed her back. She scooted back to the pillows saw him turn off the bedside lamp. He crawled back on top of her and kissed her on the mouth before kissing her neck and touching her under her robe

Haruhi started feeling hot and felt a tingle sensation all over her body. She closed her eyes and pictured Tamaki. When Kyouya grabbed at her chest she whispered a breathy, "Tamaki."

Kyouya got back to her eye level. He clapped and the light turned back on. "No, Haruhi. It is not Tamaki who will be making you forget and feel pleasure tonight. It is me. Remember that."

Haruhi felt tears sting her eyes and she nodded. Kyouya went back to what he was doing, with the light still on.

Haruhi leaned her head back and tried to forget what was happening to her and what she was doing…..

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**So yeah. I'm horrible at lemons and even this was kinda uncomfortable for me…. Buuuuuuut I hope you like it and I hope you continue ready this story. Thank you for all your support.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Remember, that little button at the bottom of the screen. Takes like 1 minute to do.**

**Anyway, JA NE- Gypsyspirit007**


End file.
